


Comfort

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community:hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Humpathon 2012, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her between his arms Teddy could feel himself good, even if she was crying agaisnt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [this](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/105511.html?thread=762151#t762151) prompt at hp_humpdrabbles as a part of Humpathon 2012.

The bed smelled of lavender and her grapefruit shampoo and Teddy wondered again if maybe a bit of his father werewolf end up in him. His rational side said it wasn’t possible, that the only way to get lycanthropy would be being bitten, but some of his traits would be so much easier to explain if it passed from father to child.

For example, he would pick up Vicky’s clothes she left in the floor and smell, looking for her personal mark. He would love to bite her shoulder or her neck and let everyone see he claim me her as his. He also would be very protective of her and that explained their current predicament.

She appeared a 3 am, asking if she could spend the night, something her mother forbidden since they started to date; something in the away she looked made him don’t pay attention to anything else and just bring her inside.

After a few awkward moments he made her take a shower and put a old ragged t-shirt of his, something that always made her smile before. But this time, she only buried her face in his arms and asked quietly to go to bed. He didn’t ask her why she was there, he just held her against his body, hoping to help her.

Funny how he seemed content in just feeling the warmth spreading through them, making her more pliant and calm, making those stray tears stop. He always wanted this and he knows he will fight for it more times, the chance to hold her, to have her stay the hole night.

They been like this before, tangled and just breathing the damp air around them, hoping to feel alright and just bracing themselves from the hurt that would come when of her family members would take her home again. Harry been helping, scolding at people and remembering Teddy was just Lupin as he was a Potter and things really been improving.

He hopes they didn’t do anything, that they didn’t hurt her again. She kisses him in the crook of the neck and he feels the warmth all over again, just spreading and making both of them hopeful. Together they are the strongest people he ever know and he does know the Savior. They breath and close their eyes, it’s good, even if seems bad.

Just them, that’s just what they need.


End file.
